notgoingoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Drunk
Drunk is the sixth and final episode of the Series 5 of Not Going Out and originally aired on 18 May, 2012. 'Synopsis' After Lucy suffers a mild indiscretion whilst drunk and claims to have no memory of the event, she and Lee embark on an experiment with a bottle of home-made potato hooch to prove once and for all that you can remember what happens when you are mashed. 'Plot' Lee has an argument with Lucy, complaining about how he doesn't believe that people can just conveniently forget things when they are drunk, so she challenges him to drink a whole bottle of Braindead, an alcohol described by Lucy as so strong it could turn you blind. The two begin to drink through the night. Lee wakes up in Lucy's bedroom, sleeping in her bed. Believing that his hand has 'had a stroke,' he investigates to find that he had slept with Lucy for the entire night. The two realize that they are completely naked under the bed sheets, so Lee has to make his way out of bed, unable to find his jeans. After getting up, Lee is very cautious around his actions against Lucy, apologizing for anything sexual he might do. Thinking that they have gotten away with it, Tim comes out from Lee's bedroom with a distressed look. This causes Lucy to remember that Tim visited her and Lee the night before. She reminisced about how they had insulted Tim during the night. Tim is followed out by his girlfriend, Daisy. In the pub, Tim reminds Lee about what had happened the night before. Tim was telling Lee about how they made him out to be the most boring man on the planet. Tim also reveals that Lee had agreed to sleep on the sofa, and not in Lucy's bed. He also asks Lee to return Daisy's video camera, which Lucy had borrowed the night before. This makes Lee think that him and Lucy may have made a sex tape. After telling Lucy the news, she remembers how she had woke up Tim at 3am to borrow his video camera. Lee heads to Lucy's bedroom, to look for the camera. He finds the camera behind the wardrobe door, with his jeans on top. Him and Lucy sit down, ready to watch their possible sex tape. It is revealed that the actual tape in the camera was the holiday video of Tim and Daisy. Lee guesses that Daisy may have taken the wrong tape - their sex tape. Lucy calls Daisy, to find out that she found the video and was just about to watch it with Tim and Lucy's parents. Lucy manages to hold the family off watching the video until the morning, where they can all watch it together. Lucy calls Lee to the car, where they travel to her parent's house in hope to find the camera. After entering the house, the two split up in the living room to search around for the video tape. Lee finds it, but can't contact Lucy. He snaps his fingers causing a variety of 'dancing dolls' to start dancing. This causes Tim, Daisy and Lucy's parents to enter the room. The family are then forced to sit down and start watching the holiday video, which Lee and Lucy believe is their sex tape. The video is set in Lucy's bedroom, with Lucy drunk and Lee asleep, sprawled across the bed. She introduces the video by saying "Welcome to Lucy and Lee's sex tape." However, all is not lost. Lucy's video was only to prove the point that people do forget things when they are drunk, and they in fact they did not make a sex tape. At the end, Lee reveals that he only pretended to drink the alcohol, so knew what was happening the whole time. Cast Main cast *Lee Mack as Lee *Tim Vine as Tim Adams *Sally Bretton as Lucy Adams *Katy Wix as Daisy Guest stars *Deborah Grant as Wendy *Geoffrey Whitehead as Geoffrey Crew *Director - Nick Wood *Producer - Jamie Rix *Writer - Lee Mack *Writer - Daniel Peak Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 episodes